youtubefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sarinha
|Imagen = Avatar S3 nuevo.jpg|Icono del canal Qvmp6MoR 400x400.jpg|Apariencia |Nombre real = Sara Piñeiro Pedrido |Canal = |Nacimiento = 12 de marzo de 1986 ( ) |Nacionalidad = Española |Redes sociales = 28px|link=http://www.facebook.com/sarinhaYoutube|Página de Facebook 28px|link=https://twitter.com/Sarinha_3|Perfil de Twitter 28px|link=https://www.instagram.com/sarinha_3_/|Cuenta de Instagram |Clasificación = Videojuegos |Suscriptores = +2.000.000 |Inicio = 14/11/2010 |Primer vídeo = Black Ops Cuarteles en Villa 43-4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8hiSkRKT_U |Vídeo popular = "Mi casa es segura" | Minecraft | Con AlexBY11 y Willyrex https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYky990i64k|Vídeos = +3.000}} Sobre ella Sarinha, también conocida como Sara, o Sarinha_3, es una YouTuber española cuyo nombre real es Sara Piñeiro Pedrido, cuenta con mas de 2.800.000 suscriptores. Biografía Sarinha nació el 12 de marzo del 1986, y actualmente vive en la ciudad de Vigo, España. Ella de pequeña jugaba más con los niños que con las niñas, debido a que sus juegos los veía mas divertidos. Se independizó a los 18 años, y empezó a trabajar de camarera, mientras estudiaba un ciclo básico de cocina; vivió durante 4 o 5 años en Canarias, y trabajaba como camarera de piso, luego en "El Corte Inglés" como cocinera. Empezó a mirar vídeos del youtuber Willyrex y del Richar en CoD Warfare 2, a lo que ella decidió grabar sus partidas y mostrárselas a sus amigos, al poco tiempo le gusto la idea de subirlos a YouTube. En el año 2016, junto a su amigo y youtuber Luh, escribio el libro "TragaMundos". Sara sube principalmente Minecraft, ya sea Lucky Blocks, distintas series independientes, juegos random y Garry's Mod con sus amigos, y demás juegos. Hace poco empezó una polémica de "Exorinha" que fue creada por sus fans, al ver que ella y su compañero Exo, se demostraban cariño el uno al otro en diferentes vídeos. Colaboraciones El canal ha colaborado con los siguientes canales : *Macundra: Eran muy buenos amigos, y llevan años subiendo vídeos colaborativos; actualmente han dejado de grabar juntos porque sus caminos en YouTube se bifurcaron. Hicieron varias series en conjunto (casi todas canceladas). *Luh: Eran buenos amigos, y juntos jugaban tanto a minijuegos de Minecraft, como de Garry's Mod entre otros. *Exo: Eran buenos amigos, y juntos juegan a diversos minijuegos de Minecraft y de Garry's Mod, entre otros. *Gona89: Eran buenos amigos, y juntos jugaban diferentes minijuegos, tanto de Minecraft, como de Garry's Mod, entre otras cosas. Ademas han grabado dos series juntos. *CELOPAN❤: Minijuegos de Minecraft al igual que una serie en conjunto (según el, ella fue su mayor influencia para empezar Youtube). *Willyrex: Son muy buenos amigos, ellos subían serie que impulso sus carreras "Dos batracios en apuros"(actualmente no graban juntos). *Alexby11: Son muy buenos amigos, subían vídeos de Battlefield 3, Black Ops 2, Hunger Games, entre otros (actualmente no graban juntos). *Outconsumer: Son buenos amigos, a pesar de que su relación se ha ido distanciando y ya no suben gameplays juntos (principalmente colaboraban en vídeos de Black Ops 2, FIFA15, entre otros). *SrChincheto77: Se llevan bastante bien, y han grabado varios vídeos juntos; incluyendo series de supervivencia en Minecraft, minijuegos y una serie de Don't Starve. *Minecraft Zaragoza (Tonacho): Tienen una buena relacion, juntos han grabado videos tanto de series de supervivenvia en Minecraft, como minijuegos. *FrigoAdri (juntos con otros Youtubers hicieron una serie de mod's en Minecraft, tambien han subido varios minijuegos). *Alexelcapo (juntos con otros Youtubers hicieron una serie de mod's en Minecraft). *SrSerpiente (subieron una serie de "7 DAYS TO DIE", ademas de otros juegos como el PayDay2). *BysTaXx (algunos videos; principalmente los "Hunger Games"). *VEGETTA777 (algunos videos de Garry's Mod). *IZMC (algunos videos, como GTA V y minijuegos, al igual que una serie de Minecraft junto a otros Youtubers). *RicharBetaCode (algunos videos de MW3). *LuzuGames (algunos videos, como los "Hunger Games"). Series Activas *Minijuegos / mapas en Minecraft (con Exo). *Golf with friends (con Exo, anteriormente con Luh y Gona). *Subnautica *UHC (Con Chincheto,Killercreeper,ElrichMC,ETC *Golf it(Con Exo) *Slap city (Con Exo) *Lucky Blocks(Con Exo) *Duck Game (con Exo, anteriormente con Luh y Gona). Inactivas *Las Aventuras de Exorinha (con Exo). *Verrückt. *L.A. Noire (con Outconsumer). *Skyrim. *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (a veces con Alexby11 o el Richar). *Battlefield 3 (principalmente con Alexby, pero también con Willy, FrigoAdri, Chincheto, Miic, etc). *Black Ops 2 (principalmente con Alexby, pero también con Willy, Outconsumer, etc). *Far Cry 3. *FIFA 13 (con Alex). *Grand Theft Auto V (junto con Miic, Frigo y Macundra). *SOUTH PARK: The Stick of Truth. *Plants Vs Zombies: Garden Warfare (con Exo, Gona, Luh y Macundra). *UNTURNED (con Macundra). *Mundo L3tcraft (serie de Mod's en cooperativo junto con Chincheto, Tonacho, FrigoAdri, Alexelcapo, Luh y Macundra). *Lucky Blocks (con Gona, Luh y Exo; anteriormente también con Macundra). *Garry's Mod (antes con Willy, Alex, Luzu, Vegetta,Stax y Macu; actualmente con Gona, Luh y Exo). *Murder in Minecraft (con Gona, Luh y Exo, antes también con Macundra). *Ultimate Chicken Horse (con Gona, Luh y Exo). *Rocket League (con sus amigos). *Overwatch (con sus amigos). *Move or Die (con sus amigos). Suspendidas *Mundo Porcino. *Subnautica. *Hunger Games (anteriormente con Alex, Willy, Luzu y stax; pero últimamente con Gona, Macundra y Luh). *Mini-juegos de Minecarft (con Gona, Luh y Exo; anteriormente también con Macundra). *Action Henk (con Gona, Luh y Exo, antes también con Macundra). *Mount Your Friends (con Luh y Exo). *Who's your daddy (con Luh y Exo). *Gang Beasts (con Luh, Exo y Gona). *Roblox (a veces con Exo). *Astroneer. Finalizadas *Dos Batracios en Apuros (serie de Mod's en Minecraft con TheWillyrex). *SkyBlock (Mapa de Minecraft). *La caja (Mapa de Minecraft). *Bajo Tierra (Mapa de Minecraft). *ChupiChunk Survival (serie de Mod's en Minecraft con Tonacho). *Dual Block (Mapa de Minecraft con Tonacho). *''Tomb Raider''. *Supervivencia Aérea (Mapa de Minecraft). *SkyBlock 2.1 (Mapa de Minecraft). *SesaMod (serie de Minecraft con Mod's). *El Cerdo y el Vagabundo (serie de Mod's en Minecraft con Gona89). *Marina-2 (Mapa de Minecraft con Tonacho). *El Bloque (Mapa de Minecraft). *Cube Survival (Mapa de Minecraft). *Mar de Llamas (Mapa de Minecraft con Tonacho). *PatoCerdadas (Minecraft Online con Celopan). *Don't Starve Together (en conjunto con Chincheto77). *UHC a 3 bandas (serie de Minecraft con Chincheto77 y Tonacho). *Skylands (Mapa de Minecraft con Gona89). Canceladas *The Walking Dead. *El Archipiélago (serie de Mod's de Minecraft). *New super Mario Bros. *TerrafirmaCraft (serie de Mod's de Minecraft). *SpiderCerdo: El Origen (serie de Mod's de Minecraft). *HUYE SPIDERCERDO (serie de Mod's de Minecraft). *Uncharted Territory 3 (serie de Minecraft con Chincheto77 y Tonacho). *SkyrimCraft (serie de Minecraft). *Vivo en las Alturas (Mapa de Minecraft). *Cerdo Aventuras (serie de Mod's en Minecraft). *Mundo Animal (serie de Mod's en Minecraft con Celopan). Curiosidades *Tiene 2 gatos y un perro. Chipy es la gata más conocida por salir en su intro de los videos, luego esta la hija de Chipy, Bichito y luego tiene un perro llamado Treze. *Le gustaría ir a Costa Rica de vacaciones. *Solo ha ido a un parque de atracciones en Tarragona, Catalunya. *Se podría decir que Sara es la YouTuber mujer que sube gameplays de habla hispana más conocida de todas. *Dijo que en su ultima época de Canarias que Willyrex la ayudo un montón ya que dijo que la paso mal. *Ella veía a Willy como un hermano mayor (debido a la preocupación que este tenia hacia ella), a pesar de ser mayor que el, y a Alex, como su hermano menor. *Anteriormente hacia directos los viernes, pero se mudo y su conexión es horrible. *Le gustan más los animales qué los niños. *Dice que no quiere tener hijos. *Cree que el sistema de combate de la versión 1.9 de Minecraft es una basura. *Tiene dos hermanas. *Su juego favorito es BioShock Infinite. *Junto con Luh escribió un libro llamado "Tragamundos: Una colosal y mágica aventura de tus héroes favoritos". *Es fan de Hora de aventura. *Le gustó mucho el libro "El mundo amarillo". *Se puso la skin de SpiderCerdo debido a la gracia que le hace. *Cree que la edad es solo un número. *En sus inicios grabó un vídeo con una persona que se hacía llamar "darboleda". *Si tuviese un poder, sería el de meterse en la mente de los otros y cambiar sus ideas. *Se ha mudado 11 veces. *Lo que más le gusto de Canarias es la gente y el clima; y lo que menos, era sentirse atrapada y que para salir debía de tomar un avión. *Es asmática. *No le gusto ir a la playa, debido al calor (tampoco le gusta el frío) y a la arena. *Ha tenido 4 relaciones serias. *En el caso de que tuviera una hija la llamaría Xiana. *Mide 1,73 m. *Su película animada favorita es "Buscando a Nemo". *Su color favorito es el verde. Galería ZQa6YV5.png|La textura que Sara usa en Minecraft Qvmp6MoR 400x400.jpg|Sara actualmente Sara intro.gif|La introducción del canal 9788427042513.jpg|El libro de Sara que hizo en compañía de su amigo Luh Enlaces externos Contacto: sarinha.yt@gmail.comCategoría:Gamer Categoría:Youtubers de España Categoría:Minecraft Categoría:Youtuber Famoso Categoría:Mujer Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Nacidos en 1986